


Untitled Drabble

by ladyblack888 (888mph)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/888mph/pseuds/ladyblack888





	Untitled Drabble

Everyone knew he would leave him when Ariana died. Everyone but Albus.  
Even when he had laughed, with that look on his face like he was greeting the world for a brand new day, didn't Albus believe him.  
'Ach, Albus, hast du wirklich… Did you really believe I'd stay? For what? To hold your hand during the funeral?'  
Aberforth had laughed at that, laughter mixed with tears and snot, his arms still aching from holding Ariana's body. But Albus just flinched and didn't say a word.

Only when Aberforth broke his nose did Albus see the fool he was. Aberforth with a grown man's right hook was sobbing like a little boy into someone's lap, and everyone was staring at Albus, accusing. They may had been wondering if he had indeed killed Ariana, they may had been thinking what a scandal it was that they couldn't put their differences aside during their sister's funeral, but Albus knew they were laughing at him, like his brother had. Because for a dream that had lasted only two months, a radiant smile and an exciting mind, he had thrown their lives away.


End file.
